musicfandomcom_it-20200213-history
K. Wild
|FineIncipit = |Immagine = |Didascalia = }} Biografia Nella prima fase della sua attività si divide tra produzione musicale e rapping / MC, negli ultimi anni invece la composizione e la produzione prendono il sopravvento relegando l'attività di rapper/cantante a sporadiche occasioni e per lo più in sessions in studio di registrazione. Esordisce nel 1992 fondando il gruppo Attako Verbale autoproducendo un omonimo demotape su cassetta utilizzando un commodore Amiga 500 per produrre le basi musicali e una semplice piastra per cassette come registratore. Nel 1993 Attako Verbale unitosi al gruppo rock Afterglow inizia a portare avanti un particolare crossover tra rap / rock e metal (probabilmente tra i primi in sardegna) che li porterà nel 1995 fino alla finale del Meeting Etichette Indipendenti organizzato da Anagrumba a Firenze. Nel 1994 alcuni brani estratti dal demo-tape "1994: è questo che volete?" vengono trasmessi su StereoRai nello storico programma Planet Rock che verrà soppresso lo stesso anno dal primo governo Berlusconi. Tra il 1997 ed il 1999 produce un CD intitolato L'alieno, che vede la partecipazione tra gli altri dei Balentia. L'alieno, pubblicato sul finire del 1999 da Nu*Ragika Records e distribuito da Good Stuff, ottiene ottimi consensi di critica dalle principali testate di settore Italiane (Rumore / BLOW UP / Il Mucchio / BIZ e altri) e dai principali quotidiani sardi. Nel 2001 alcuni brani estratti da "L'alieno" vengono inseriti nel film di Enrico Pau "Pesi leggeri". Dal 1999 fa parte del collettivo hip hop Balentia tra i pionieri del rap "in limba" e produce tutti i loro dischi dal primo omonimo EP su vinile 12" (1999), a "Nos'e Tottu" (2004) fino a "Bisendi Disi" (2007) per concludere con "Vidas & Rimas" (2012) che pone fine alla collaborazione con il gruppo. Continua inoltre la sua attività di produttore e pubblica svariati singoli di musica elettronica. Alcuni di questi brani vengono selezionati da DJ di fama internazionale come Dene Lewis e Chus & Ceballos per le loro compilation mixate su CD. Discografia con Attako Verbale *1992: Attako Verbale (Demo Tape) *1993: Attako Verbale - 1994: È questo che volete? (Demo Tape) *1994: Attako Verbale - SPLEEN (Demo Tape) con Sarda Krikka Famiglia *1998: Sarda Krikka Famiglia - Il Giorno del Giudizio (CD album,Sound Check Ent.) con Balentia *1999: ''Balentia - EP (LP vinile 12",Nu*Ragika Rec.) *2004: Balentia - Nos'e Tottu (CD album,Nu*Ragika Rec.) *2007: ''Balentia - Bisendi Disi (CD album,Nu*Ragika Rec.) *2012: Balentia - Vidas & Rimas (CD album,Nu*Ragica Rec./Ass. ROOTS) Solista *1999: ''L'alieno (CD album,Nu*Ragika Rec.) *2005: ''Out of my phunky bedroom EP (EP,Digital release,Total Wipes) *2005: ''PHUNKARNAVAL - (singolo,Digital Release,Oryx Music) *2006: ''Solar Flight (singolo,Digital Release,Oryx Music) *2006: ''DJ Magico - The Night (Remix,Digital Release,Oryx Music) *2007: ''Dr.Emok - The Truth of capability (Remix,Digital Release,Total Wipes) *2010: Paolo Carboni - Cattedrali di sabbia Docu-film (colonna sonora,Area Visuale) Mixing and mastering *2004: RionsnoiR - Hood (EP,RionsnoiR - Belgique) *2009: Freedome - Tell me what you want (singolo,EDINET s.r.l.) *2011: Mraxai - Beni benius (album,digital release) *2012: Ronin - The sun also sets (Vinyl EP,Robotnicka Rec./Surfin'ki Rec.) Collegamenti esterni *Sito ufficiale K. Wild *Tracks on music.biz *SOUNDCLOUD *BEATPORT